


Feel My Love

by LittleSparrow69



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: Mac struggles with insomnia.  Jack does his best to help.





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a moment between these two. Just a moment because I don't usually have time for anything more. I wanted it to be sweet, intimate and a little sexy without being overly graphic. Not that there's anything wrong with graphic but its not the tone I was going for here. Anyone who's read my SPN stuff knows I have no issue with graphic ;) This is shorter than my other two Mac/Jack fics but I struggled a bit with this one. I hope it reads as smooth as I intended.

The rain had been threatening most of the day. The sky was overcast and gray with dark, brooding clouds in the distance that couldn’t seem to decide if they were going to move inland or out to sea. By the time Jack finished his two hour debrief and headed back to Mac’s place, the decision had apparently been made. It was mild at first, just enough to require a swipe or two of the wiper blades, but by the time he pulled into Mac’s yard it was really starting to come down. He dashed as quickly as he could from the car to the house but by the time the door closed behind him his t-shirt was soaked and his jeans uncomfortably damp. 

The house was dim and quiet but for the sound of the rain. Jack made his way up the stairs to find Mac exactly where he’d left him. He’d hoped the kid was sleeping because he needed the rest but instead Jack found him struggling to keep his eyes open, blinking slowly at the pattern of racing rivulets coating the window. 

“Hey,” Jack greeted. “Did you get any sleep at all?” 

Mac shook his head minutely. 

Jack frowned. Every once in a while Mac suffered from a bout of severe insomnia and no matter how bad it got he refused to take any type of sedative, even the over the counter ones. Usually it ran its course in about four to six days and was an inconvenience more than anything. Unfortunately even when the kid could get some shut eye during one of these cycles it was light and restless, never quite reaching the deepest stage of sleep that was considered the most refreshing and restful. If he’d had a choice Jack wouldn’t have left Mac at all but with Mac out of commission for a few days he’d known Matty wouldn’t wait too much longer for the details of their last mission. She’d agreed to let Mac’s debrief keep for now but insisted on getting Jack’s. Riley and Bozer had already finished theirs. 

“It’s really coming down out there,” Jack said as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Mac turned his head to watch him as he shed his wet clothes. Since Bozer had moved out more and more of Jack’s things had migrated to Mac’s so it was easy to find a clean t-shirt and pull it over his head. His boxer briefs were thankfully dry so he elected to keep them on and skip the sweatpants he was tempted to pull on. The room was a little chilly but Jack tended to run hot to Mac’s cool. As a matter of fact Mac was in sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt and still cozily wrapped in the throw Jack had tucked around him before leaving because he refused to get under the covers.

Jack wasted no time joining him in bed, Mac stretching his arm out as Jack sidled up alongside of him and lightly pinned the limb beneath the upside down ‘V’ of his shoulder as he propped his head in his hand and looked down at his sleepy partner. Jack felt Mac’s hand settle at his back. 

Jack shook his head slightly as he gently brushed Mac’s hair out of his face. The kid’s eyes were glassy, lids heavy with exhaustion and a tired, helpless sort of misery that all but begged for relief without saying a word. It didn’t help that the kid was one big bruise. Their last op had been pretty run of the mill but when Jack shot the baddie sneaking up on his partner with a knife in hand, the sonovabitch had actually grabbed Mac to keep his balance, which surprised his partner and threw Mac’s balance off and Jack had watched in horror as they both tumbled down two flights of cement steps. Thankfully no bones were broken. How the kid ended up without even so much as a concussion Jack would never know, but he was immensely grateful. 

“What can I do?” Jack asked sincerely. “Anything. You name it.” 

Mac applied pressure to Jack’s back at the same time he lifted his chin. Jack dipped his head at the request and kissed him softly, gently, repeatedly – Mac’s warm mouth yielding to Jack’s in a slow and lazy press of pliant lips. Even now, months after they’d admitted their feelings for one another, a simple kiss could still set Jack’s heart aflutter. He ran a hand through Mac’s hair, thumb caressing the young man’s temple as he tilted his head slightly to change the angle, still careful and comforting but allowing the depth of his love and affection to infuse the kiss. 

A small noise at the back of Mac’s throat was the only warning Jack got before Mac opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, tongue tentatively dueling and swirling with Jack’s. Eyebrows rising to his hairline at the change, despite Mac’s evident exhaustion, Jack was more than happy to oblige and followed his partner’s lead as always. He shifted closer, aware of Mac doing the same. Content to do nothing more Jack was surprised when the swipe of Mac’s tongue turned a little flirty with a side of downright filthy. He broke the kiss and pulled back, his shock evident. 

“Really?” he asked. “You’re sure you’re up for that darlin’?” 

Mac pressed against him more fully and Jack could feel that he was semi-hard. It wouldn’t take much to get him fired up the rest of the way. 

“Please, Jack,” Mac started only to have Jack press two fingers tenderly against his lips. 

“Whatever you need,” Jack promised. 

Jack pressed another kiss to Mac’s lips and intrinsically understood that Mac needed something to focus on to get him out of his head. He needed to stand down but his body just wouldn’t let him. Jack was more than happy to assist as Mac turned to him. Jack curled his fingers behind Mac’s knee, lifting and guiding, slipping a thigh between his legs even as he kissed his way along Mac’s jaw to his birth mark and proceeded to lavish the spot with kisses and kitten licks. 

Mac was sleepy warm and pliant, molding himself to Jack as the man’s hand went to his backside and tugged him impossibly close, the other cupping the back of Mac’s neck as his lips trailed the pale expanse of his boy’s throat. 

“Yeah,” Jack encouraged as Mac gave a small thrust against the upper part of his thigh, near his hip. “There you go.” 

Jack’s hand slid beneath Mac’s t-shirt to span his lower back, holding him snug and steady as the kid rocked slow and languid, emitting a steady stream of whimpers so quiet that Jack only knew of their existence because he could feel their gentle vibration. His tongue dipped into the hollow at the base of Mac’s throat, tasting clean sweat and that sweet _hint_ of ozone that was unique only to Mac. 

“Jack,” a barely there whisper of sound above him, Mac too tired for anything more. 

“Shhhhhhh,” Jack hushed him as he angled his kisses towards a certain spot. “I’ll get you there, darlin’. Trust me.” 

Jack wasn’t expecting a response so it gave him pause when Mac replied with, “T…t..trust you…”

A wave of overwhelming love, affection, complete and utter devotion washed over him and Jack had to close his eyes at the depth of emotion. It was no surprise really, but occasionally it would catch him off guard and leave him breathless. Like now. God, he loved this kid. He was pretty sure that Mac wasn’t even aware of the stutter. It tended only to make an appearance when he was so out of it from exhaustion that it barely registered. 

Despite Jack’s sudden swell of emotion, his pause was infinitesimal as he kissed his way to The Spot just below and to the left of Mac’s ear and nuzzled it with the edge of his mouth and a trace of stubble. The result was immediate. Mac let out a low pitched whine as his hips hitched erratically, entire body shuddering at the contact. There was no mistaking the fully hard press of arousal against Jack’s thigh and while he knew Mac could get off this way if allowed to continue, Jack wanted nothing more than to be able to see his face. 

In a swift but careful movement Jack pressed Mac to his back and withdrew his leg, leaning up on his elbow to look down at Mac’s distressed and utterly confused expression. Jack didn’t bother with reassurances, just slipped his hand inside Mac’s sweats and took him in hand. Mac arched with a gasp; eyes watering at the sudden and unexpected sensation of skin on skin as Jack expertly worked him with slow deliberation. 

“J…jack,” Mac’s mouth moved but no sound emerged, Jack reading his lips and his intent as lashes fluttered and those gorgeous baby blues did their best to hold Jack’s gaze. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Jack promised as he stroked slow and sure, careful not to tease because it wasn’t the time or place for that. 

Panting softly, pretty pink lips wet and parted, Jack couldn’t resist dropping a kiss to the corner of Mac’s mouth and letting it linger. Mac turned his head to him, their lips barely touching, sharing the same air as Jack worked a steady stream of broken whimpers from the young man. 

“I’ve got you,” Jack reiterated as he pulled back slightly for a better view. “Easy there,” Jack directed as Mac’s breathing ticked up. “Just let it happen, don’t chase it… you’re almost there.” 

Mac tossed his head in an obvious effort to obey, his body relaxing minutely, gaze holding Jack’s like a lifeline. 

“That’s my boy,” Jack praised without missing a beat. “You’re so good for me, baby,” 

Jack immediately felt the hitch in Mac’s hips, the twitch in his hand as Mac responded. He’d learned early on that Mac had a bit of a praise kink, not that the kid was even aware of such a thing, or that Jack would ever purposely draw attention to it in such a way as to make him self-conscious. Jack used it sparingly at best but it _always_ got a reaction. 

Mac mewled quietly, a helpless, tired plea for release as Jack picked up his pace just a little, a hitch in his partner’s breath the signal to maintain his current rhythm. 

“You’ve got it,” Jack encouraged steadily. “Almost there…” 

Mac’s face was so openly vulnerable and trusting as he tipped towards the precipice that Jack got a little choked up, his voice uneven as he gave a final, gentle push. 

“Let go, love. I’ve got you.” 

As if waiting for Jack’s permission, Mac let himself fall. Jack watched was a wave of pleasure washed over him, eyes slipping closed at the sensation, mouth dropping open with no sound emerging as Jack’s hand slicked with seed. Mac’s hips churned sluggishly, the movement instinctual, Jack syncing the pump of his hand with each thrust to enhance and prolong. 

Mac arched his neck, a low keen breaking free as Jack continued to work him with every ounce of talent that he possessed. The kid was completely at his mercy and Jack had never been so touched or humbled in his life. Mac didn’t let his guard down easily and while Jack had worked damn hard to prove himself there were still times the kid would close himself off without realizing it. It happened less and less as time wore on, but a lifetime of damage, of being left to fend for one’s self was hard to overcome. 

“Jack…Jack...” Mac’s voice laced with the haze of pleasure and barely audible as his thrusts became erratic and slowed to a sleepy stutter in Jack’s grip, a final whimper punctuating the end of his orgasm as Jack delicately milked the last ounce of fluid from his body. 

Once his release had ended it was as if Mac’s strings had been cut and he all but melted into the mattress. Jack barely had time to drop a kiss to the kid’s temple and Mac was rolling towards him and tucking himself into Jack’s chest. 

“I love you,” Mac whispered urgently. “I love you, Jack.” 

They’d both said it before but it was still new and thrilling to hear. 

Jack quickly wiped his hand on the back of his t-shirt before he cupped Mac’s face and lifted his chin with his thumb. He knew the emotional state of his partner was due to exhaustion and lack of sleep but it was easy enough to give reassurance no matter the reason. 

“I love you too, darlin’,” Jack’s declaration lacked the urgency that Mac’s did but held such a genuine depth of sincerity that that there was no disputing the fact. “More than you know.” 

He kissed Mac’s forehead and pulled him in snug with no care for the slightly sticky mess that had already cooled between them. He knew it was the right move when one of Mac’s hands lightly gripped a handful of his shirt to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Sleep now,” Jack soothed as Mac immediately started to drift, a hand going to the back of his head. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise I’ll be here.” 

Jack had no intention of falling asleep but he must have been more tired than he thought trying to keep up with Mac and his insomnia. They woke hours later in the middle of the night, the patter of rain still very much present. Without words they shared some sleepy kisses before Jack shed his t-shirt and cleaned them both up a little before helping Mac out of his shirt. Mac turned away from him and Jack took it as the invitation in was to curl around him as the big spoon. His chin settled on Mac’s shoulder even as Mac laced their fingers together and tugged their joined hands to settle over his heart. 

They didn’t say it again but it was there between them in the small sleepy smiles that followed them both into a deep and restful slumber. 

_I love you._

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much slash in this fandom. More is definitely needed. I will do my best to contribute. I haven't been great about leaving reviews which is bad of me. I usually bookmark with comments but do so under another name for reasons. I hope you enjoyed! if so please do let me know. Thank you!


End file.
